Romance in the Air
by GUNGUNxBANGBANG
Summary: There is a mystery couple in the hamham house. But who is it? All the hamhams take there picks but who are yours?
1. HAMTARO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I do not own hamtaro or any of the characters but that would be awesome tho.

This is my first story. I hope u like it! Theres gonna be loads of chapters tho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The news spread around like a mad case of seed flu, there was a new romance in the ham-ham house. Nobody knew who it was or when it started but the excitement was still the same.

HAMTARO

Hamtaro was so depressed, everyone thought the romance was between him and one of the girls in the ham-ham house but it wasn't. His reputation was going through the tube.

"How can I get attention at me again?" he mumbled.

"I'VE GOT IT! " all the ham-hams stared in confusion.

"Ummm, I've got my seed, yea, my seed, yea, that's right."

"If I find out who the couple are, then I can be the hero!"

Who Are The Ham-Ham Couple?

Hamtaro - No

Bijou - Definatly no, she would be with me

Penelope - ?

Maxwell - No

Boss - Umm, no.

Pashmina - No

Cappy - Too busy with hats

Oxnard - Too busy with seeds

Dexter - Nope

Panda - No

Sandy - Not with Stan.

Stan - ✔

"It has to be Stan! But with who?" Hamtaro screamed.

"Well, it can't be Sandy so it has to be Penelope!"


	2. DEXTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Hamtaro : Stan and Penelope

Sorry this chapter is short but there's gonna be loads of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

DEXTER

"Well this is an interesting dilemma" Dexter said to himself, contemplating one of his many thoughts in his room.

Suddenly a thought sprung into his head, WHAT IF ITS MAXWELL AND PASHMINA!

"Wait Dexter, you need to think reasonably. What evidence do you have?" he comforted himself.

Maxwell and Pashmina

● They're gone for long times

● Talk alot

● Sit next to each other a lot

"Maybe it could be them, but maybe it could be other ham-hams"

Dexter scanned through the list of ham-hams and none fit… except for Maxwell and Pashmina.

He peeked out of his room and Cappy, Pashmina, Bijou, and Maxwell were sitting on the couch, Maxwell and Pashmina sitting next to each other. They were watching _Ham and Away_, the show for romantics…


	3. OXNARD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap – HAMTARO – Stan and Penelope

DEXTER – Maxwell and Pashmina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OXNARD

Oxnard wasn't that bothered about the new romance, he was just glad it didn't come between him and his seeds. He loved his seeds.

He wished that maybe he could have a special ham-ham of his own, someone that he could share his seeds with, maybe even give his _special _seed to.

"I'm too nervous though! I can't just go up to _my _ham-ham!" Oxnard grumbled.

"If I find out who the couple is, maybe they can help me meet my ham-ham!"

"I've been verrry forgetful this week, I've lost my seed sooo many times! It has to be someone who hasn't been helping me! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Ummm. Boss helped me this week and so did Hamtaro. Cappy did too cos I helped him find his hat, too. Pashmina helped too…"

"IT CAN'T BE! I THOUGHT SHE LOVED HAMTARO! ITS PANDA AND BIJOU!"

Oxnard jumped out his room and looked in every room. He couldn't find anybody, they must have been in their room but every room was locked. He was so disappointed, he wanted to whisper. He loooooved to whisper!

He shuffled back into his room, only to leap back out.

"WHERE'S MY SEED?" his eyes welling up with tears.


	4. BOSS

I'm not sure what the acual 5 steps are or what order they are in. is there even 5 of them? Okay this is going to be a really long chapter but I thought this would be fun (and it has nothing to do with the characters)

Recap – HAMTARO – Stan and Penelope

DEXTER – Maxwell and Pashmina

OXNARD – Panda and Bijou

BOSS

The 5 Steps

1. Denial

"I can't believe this!" Boss paced across his room, slamming his shovel into the ground (making the ham-hams bang their little paws on the wall to get him to shut up).

"I'm supposed to be the leader! It's supposed to be Bijou and me! No, its probably just some random rumor spread along the house. Yup, that's it. There's no romance at all!"

2. Happiness

All of a sudden, Boss felt this warm feeling that he loves come over him. He was glad for the new couple.

"Congratulations to them! That's the problem with us! They didn't feel welcome, well they should! People should be proud of them! What's wrong with romance?"

"Well, I have to find out who they are to congratulate them!" Boss suddenly remembered that when he called the ham-hams over, two of them were missing.

"Well I know Bijou was there loving sigh and I know Pashmina was there. Oh yea! Cappy wasn't there. I remember because he wasn't helping me for a long while. So it has to be a girl. Penelope was with Pashmina. SO IT HAS TO BE SANDY."

Wait, I should get them something or make them something. Maybe I should go get Panda. Yea, he could make them a love sofa."

3. Relief

Boss wiped away the sweat on his forehead, "At least it wasn't me," he mumbled.

"Just think of it, the fights, the kissing, the making out, the publicity, its horrible. Poor things, Sandy and Cappy. Plus there's the only couple so everyone's watching them. I couldn't do that. I'm a tough ham-ham! Field hamsters are tough! We can't be going around doing that. It's unthinkable."

4. Hatred

"Why couldn't it have been him and Bijou" Boss thought. Boss felt them becoming more together. There could have been a relationship between Bijou and him… not anymore because of _'them_'.

"They probably always ruin it," Boss thought, "They're out to get every hamster in the ham-ham house, trample our lives.

Boss felt his stomach go into knots, he wanted to scream as loud as he could, that's how much he hated the couple (but he had a headache didn't want anymore banging). His paws slowly clenched. He wanted so bad to wack them with his shovel.

WACK WACK! CRASH!

"I don't think I needed lamp anyways. See, they ruin everything!"

5. Depression

Boss slowly climbed into bed, he wanted to stay there forever and ever and ever. His life was completely ruined, nothing could make it better.

He tumbled out of bed (grumply) and slipped out of his room and back, grabbing a tin of paint on the way.

For a couple hours, he growled at the wall until he finished painting it. He couldn't really see it because his lamp was broken (WHICH WAS THE COUPLE'S FAULT!) but he knew it was a evil black.

Next, Boss sat himself in front of the mirror (after getting another lamp from Panda). He covered his face in white and lined his eyes with black.

He climbed back into bed, admiring the artwork of his face, and wished he could stay there for the rest of his life.

"Nobody loves me," Boss moaned, "Nobody even cares about me!"

BACK TO NORMAL

Eventually his bad thoughts lifted and he felt happy again! He actually felt happy for Cappy and Sandy again. He casually walked out of his room, ready to meet the wall but had to run back in to wash his face and paint his room again.


	5. STAN

-----------------------------------------------------------

Recap – HAMTARO – Stan and Penelope

- DEXTER Maxwell and Pashmina

- OXNARD – Panda and Bijou

- BOSS – Cappy and Sandy

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

STAN

Stan was just a bit disappointed about the news. Somebody must be a better flirt than him, they had taken over his role. Sandy wouldn't need to watch after him, she would be having to watch over the couple. Well at least that was something good about it.

Stan was still going to be a flirt but at least he knew ham-hams were interested because the couple were the news of the century. Cupid was going around the ham-ham house and Stan might as well have been the arrow.

The news was this big to him anymore. He slipped into the gym, going on the treadmill, skipping rope, and using weights.

Now he was ready for one of his favorite things: He danced. Stan shook the maracas around, spun, EVERYTHING!

Once he was back in his room, he went to go find his next person on his flirt list.

Suddenly an image of him popped into his mind, an image of him flirting and being turned down because they were already in a relationship. The embarrassment was unbearable. He turned into a geek, ya know the ones with glasses and they snort. Yup that's him.

"THAT CAN NEVER EVER EVER HAPPEN TO ME!" Stan screamed, "I have to figure out who the couple is".

He turned to his flirt list, maybe that could help him.

Flirt List  ☑ - have flirted ☒ - have not

Bijou ☑ flirted with her but she would be with Hamtaro and Hamtaro's

down rite now so it can't be him or her.

Pashmina ☑ flirted with her, saw her around the ham-ham house alot

Penelope ☒ too young, with Penelope all the time.

Sandy ☒ she's my sister but she hasn't been chasing me around a lot this week, it must be HER!

"Okay so its Sandy. Yess! She won't have enough time to chase me and it doesn't take any of my girls away!"Sandy said, "But who is the lucky man?

"Ugh, where's my seat? Panda should have fixed it by now. PANDA! ITS SANDY AND PANDA!"

With that Stan ran off, preparing a new romantic Latin dance and song for them.


	6. THE MYSTERY COUPLE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap – HAMTARO – Stan and Penelope

DEXTER – Maxwell and Pashmina

OXNARD – Panda and Bijou

BOSS – Cappy and Sandy

STAN – Sandy and Panda

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

THE COUPLE!

"Do you think they know?" she whispered.

"No" he replied, "I don't think anyone suspects anything. Nobody would suspect _us." _

"At least while everybody's coping and thinking, we can be alone… together." She sighed.

"I'm so glad we got together. It's the best thing I've ever done" he hugged her.

"I know, I love you Cappy" She whispered back.

"I love you, too, Bijou"

THE END


End file.
